Charade
by Rising Sun
Summary: Porter Webb becomes Henry Higgins to Mac’s Eliza Dolittle.


Title: Charade 

Author: Rising Sun

Author E-mail: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For notice of FF Updates: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF archived at URL: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13

Classification: JAG Story/Adventure

Summary: Porter Webb becomes Henry Higgins to Mac's Eliza Dolittle.

Spoilers: Legacy Part 2 

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would be nice.

Story Written December 2001

  
1300 LOCAL  
OFFICE OF THE JAG

"Let me see if I understand this correctly." Colonel Mackenzie said. She sat facing CIA Agent Clayton Webb. "You want me to pose as some rich…" she searched for an appropriate word to use in the presence of Admiral AJ Chedwiggen.

"Bitch?" AJ suggested.

"Thank you sir." She was grateful he had slipped in. "… to catch an arms dealer?"

"Got it in one." Webb confirmed.

"Permission to speak freely sir." The Colonel asked the Admiral.

"By all means." He granted the request.

She face Webb again. "Why me? Are there not CIA Agents available for this?"

"Yes." He conceded.

AJ spoke before Mac. "Webb! What the hell are you doing in my office?!"

Mac added, "Not to mention why are you not using CIA people but you want JAG folk!"

"We had an operative but she was killed. We need you Mac."

"Why!" She demanded "So far you are only giving reasons for me to say no."

Webb passed her a file as she read parts she couldn't believe saw. "Webb there is no time. This character you have created is a real sophisticate…"

"But you fit the physical profile, multilingual and trained to kill." He pleaded.

"I repeat why me?" 

Webb was finally faced with playing his ace. "You are investigating a double murder at the moment. The murder weapon was supplied by Justin Saint Claire."

"Your arms dealer supplied the murder weapon in my case." She said coldly. Her eyes narrowed into slits while AJ swelled to twice his size. "Webb you just want a stalking horse and you are picking Mac to be it." He took a calming breath. "Mac?"

"I want it sir."

Her CO paused. "What is your plan Webb?"

"Our agent was killed because Saint Claire suspected she was a plant and back up was not close enough. This time I am going in as her assistant. I'm also having Rabb assigned to me from Bobbie Latham's office to be the second aid to Mac. This way Mac can deal with her two trusty aids in tow."

"How did you explain the agent?" Mac asked.

"Communication is by e-mail so we said we … meaning you… had to be cautions so apologies but you will show up in person next time." Webb answered.

"And next time is when?" AJ asked.

"According to the file in three weeks." Mac supplied the info.

"Uh huh." Was all AJ's response.

"Mac will need to be relieved of all cases and be assigned to me so as to brief her completely." Webb was pushing it.

"Go get the SOB, Mac… dismissed." AJ said.

"Aye sir." She left the two men.

"Webb."

"Yes."

"You take care of her." He growled.

Webb gulped. The last time AJ Chedwidggen has said that to him Mac had dodged him and gone to Chechnya in a taxi.

==========================================

WEEK ONE

1300 LOCAL

ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA - WEBB RESIDENCE

At first Mac thought that Webb had been toying with her but he was deadly serious when he had told her to report to his mother. So here she was. She rang the doorbell and the butler opened.

"Ah welcome Colonel Mackenzie." He said in a cultured voice. "Mrs. Webb is expecting you. Leave your luggage here it will be taken care of. Follow me."

Mac did as she was told on all points.

She was led into a beautiful room filled with sunlight. Tastefully done, simple and it screamed "MONEY!" at her. She did know what to do. Webb was waiting and introduced the two women.

"Mother. I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie…. Mac my mother Mrs. Porter Webb." The two exchanged pleasantries.

"Mother is a former operative and knows what you need for this mission." He said.

"And what is that?" Mac asked.

"To ooze money." Porter replied. "You need for someone to look at you and without asking know that you are filthy rich. You need to regard money as a tool. The way you regard your gun. Right now you are not comfortable in this room, house or setting. When I am done with you I expect you to be able not only be at home here but to show me the faults here too."

"In three weeks!" Mac was aghast. "Why all this for one encounter?"

"The last operative lost her life because Justin Saint Claire knew she was not money." Webb explained. "The rich not only talk different but move different view life different. Saint Claire is of that world and thinks that his contact is too. Now that you are in do it right Mac. Your life depends on it." 

"We are already half way there. You are multi-lingual." Porter said.

"I am" Mac confirmed.

"Good. Next week we take a European tour and before you say that you know the place. I shall show you the place from a new angle." Mrs. Webb the tutor said. "It will also fine tune what we do here this week and act as a test."

Mac took a deep breath and gave it her all. "I am in your hands. Call me Mac."

"Heavens that will not do. I shall call you Sarah and you can call me Porter." The woman smiled, "Clayton leave us."

Webb leaned over kissed his mother, tapped Mac on the shoulder and left.

==========================================

WEEK ONE

WEBB RESIDENCE

Porter had shown her to her room and got down to business. "So Sarah do you ride?"

"Proficiently." Mac had replied. She had to get used to this Sarah business.

"Side saddle?" The older woman inquired.

"Not needed in the Military ma'am"

"I suppose not and it's Porter." She corrected.

"Of course." Mac smiled her apology.

And thus had begun week one. A week of lessons in walking, talking, eating, and riding supplemented by visits to museums, theatre, opera and shopping.

+ + +

"Today we go shopping." Porter announced.

"What's this?" Mac asked as Porter handed her a titanium credit card. "And don't tell me a credit card Porter."

"Well that is what it is. You are a quick student Sarah but now we need to work on your attitude and your relationship to money. And that…" She pointed to the card "… is the means to that end."

Mac looked at the card as if it was about to burn her.

Porter caught the look. "And the intimidation you feel for that card is what we have to over come. I suspect what I am about to say next will not make it easier. There is no limit on that card."

"You mean that I can do what I will but the limit will not be met." Mac struggled with the concept.

"No." Porter corrected. "I mean there is no limit to the card."

"You are right I am intimidated me a Marine Colonel at that." She gave a nervous laugh. 

"Have no fear I am here to cure you of that."

"Do I dare ask where this limit less cash is coming from?" Mac asked.

"I will tell you one day but not today. How's that for an answer?" Porter replied.

"Irritating but fair." Mac smiled "Shall we?"

"By all means." Porter called for the Rolls.

==========================================

WEEK TWO - TRAVEL

Mac didn't think that she and money would ever be friends but by week two they were getting there fast. It was indeed an attitude adjustment and with Porter's help a new Sarah Mackenzie was emerging.

First stop Montecito - The Webbs had a residence in Montecito and that was the first stop on the tour of Mac's enlightenment. Montecito is considered Southern California's answer to East Hampton and is a mixture of rich townies that treasured the Oceanside commune's tempo verses the new money in the form of the Hollywood types. It was a skill navigating the two sides of the street Mac felt safer in Bosnia. With Porter Webb's guidance she navigated the waters and emerged a hit in the town. They were on their way!

Second stop London - The last time Mac was in London she haad used the train to get her from Heathrow to the city. This time there was no such hustle or hassle. The driver handled the numerous bags and they headed for the Webb Residence in Knightsbridge, London via stretch limousine.

They were in the old country now and the lessons in talking, and eating, were continued and enhanced by visits to the multitude of museums, theatres, and operas that made up the London scene. Porter even managed to get them to the Royal Premiere of the latest Bond Film. Mac managed not to embarrass herself or Porter when Prince William stopped to chat with her. She was certainly getting the hang of this.

The shopping continued.

They didn't stay long in London, as there was still Paris, Munich and Rome to visit with a week and a half to go. 

Third stop Munich: There they stayed in the exclusive area (where else!) of Nymphenburg. It was really a group of châteaus and a large park, Munich, Bavaria. There was a main building of the Nymphenburg château (built 1664–1728), which belonged to the dukes (later the kings) of Bavaria. The schedule here was no different. Wine and dine, meet and greet then shop!

"The best education is travel." Porter had said and she was right Mac thought, especially if in the company of someone like Porter Webb. 

Mac's last visit to Italy had not got her to Rome and even if it had she certainly had no time to see the works of Michelangelo, Bernini etal. 

==========================================

WEEK THREE

EN ROUTE TO HEATHROW 

Mac boarded the flight from Michelangelo International to Heathrow and settled in first class with Porter Webb at her side. It had been a whirlwind three weeks. Porter had become Henry Higgins to her Eliza Dolittle. 

As Porter slept Mac reflected on the past three weeks. She had been exposed to a world she knew had existed but never believed she'd glimpse. Now here she was cultured, expensive, knowledgeable and licensed to kill. This mission so far had been interesting if nothing else. The steward walked up to her and asked "Gradite una bevanda?" [Would you like a drink?]

"Sì vogliate un vino bianco." [Yes please a white wine.] Mac replied.

The humdinger had been the source of money. Clayton had provided her with a credit card that spent the confiscated money of drug Barons. No wonder there was no limit… how could there be? Somehow as a lawyer it smelt of money laundering… but if Uncle Sam said spend who was she not to?

The wine arrived.

==========================================

WEEK THREE

1513 LOCAL - JAG HQ

Tiner never heard when the woman walked in. "Yes ma'am may I help you?" She was a stunner and looked familiar. He couldn't tell for she was wearing a scarf and wide brimmed hat that covered most of her face and she had kept her sunglasses on. The Petty Officer smelt money."

"Clayton Webb is expecting me." She said in a husky cultured voice.

"This way ma'am." He led her in.

Webb was already seated. He jumped to his feet when the woman walked in. AJ did the same. "Dismissed Timer" He said as the PO hovered. She smiled to herself.

Webb held the chair as she sat. "Mother may have molded you but that sense of timing will never leave you. On time as always Mac."

Webb had warned him of the transformation in the Colonel but he still was not ready for this. She removed the hat, scarf and sunglasses and grinned at her CO. Her hair was longer than he had ever seen it she had been due for a hair cut but it obviously hadn't manifested. She had always been a confident woman but now… now! And the sex appeal that the uniform had tried to keep in check was now oozing from every pour. 

"No one recognized you?" He asked.

"Not a soul."

"Jesus Mac I hardly recognize you even with the hat removed." He confessed. "Your husband see you yet?"

"No sir I came here straight from Dulles." She reported. "We all go down to Miami tomorrow. Clayton I am assuming that the meeting is still scheduled."

"It is." Webb confirmed. He noted that the Webb had been substituted for Clayton. Damn! His mother was good! "Well this was the last test. I'm off."

"You may go to Mac." AJ dismissed her.

"Aye sir." For a moment the old Mac flashed.

Webb offered her his arm, she replace the headgear took he arm and walked out. AJ remained stunned.

==========================================

1318 LOCAL

MIAMI BEACH

All players were in character from the moment they left the Rabb Residence. No one knew if they were being watched so they erred on the side of caution. At Miami Beach the stretch limousine pulled up outside the mansion. Mac raised her head from the magazine she had been scanning.

"Isn't this the Visache residence?" Harm asked Webb.

"It is." Webb replied.

Mac said nothing but remained seated watching the two men. Harm and Webb finally got out with Webb moving to open the gate while Harm offered his hand to Mac. She took it and stepped out giving her husband a full bird's eye look at her long legs.

The chauffer a CIS agent took care of the luggage.

Miami Beach was used to the comings and goings of all kinds and usually ignored the folk. This day the bustle paused. Mac remained the center of focus for the masses as Webb purposefully fiddled with the key. "Sorry ma'am having a problem."

She ignored him. Harm remained by her side in bodyguard mode. Finally the lock clicked. On hearing it she turned and swept through the threshold. 

Webb turned to the crowd "OK show over!" he turned and followed the group in locking the gate behind him.

One man moved away to make a phone call. "Yeah she's here. Classy and dammed good looking too." He reported. 

As Webb entered the main room the phone rang. "Yes!" Webb said into the instrument, the turned. "A man named Saint Clair for you ma'am"

Mac was seated and indicated for him to bring her the phone to her. He did. "Hello?"

Harm and Webb listened to Mac as she played with Saint Clair. "Unfortunately Justin..." They were already on a first name basis. "… I go nowhere without my assistants." She chuckled "For all you know their duties extend there too." She scanned Harm as she spoke. They all knew where the conversation had moved to.

"So Justin do we have a date?" She cooed. "Good… By all means." She hung up.

"Is my lady steward here yet?" Mac inquired, "I have an engagement at seven o'clock tonight."

"She's here." Webb assured her. The woman was also an operative.

"Good." She walked out onto the grounds Harm and Webb followed. She stopped under a tree and Webb pulled out a pen, which hid a jamming device. He nodded to her.

"OK the game is on. Saint Claire will be meeting me tonight at eight. I assume it's to ensure that he is dealing with the real McCoy." Mac said.

"So far we are fine. Last time we had to go to London. This time he came here." Webb informed them.

"Do you have enough to grab him?" Harm asked.

"Yes but not to keep him." Webb replied. "We need to catch him with the weapons." He said, "You ok Mac?"

"Uh huh." She replied. "If there is nothing else I am off for a rest before the night's festivities."

==========================================

1926 LOCAL

PRIVATE ISLAND OFF MIAMI BEACH

Harm and Webb played the body guard role to its fullest. Harm in particular had a vested interest in the outcome. His wife was involved.

Mac had thanked Porter Webb for sharing her world with her and training her. As she faced Saint Clair she thanked her all over again. 

Justin Saint Clair was a charmer and Mac matched him pace for pace. They discussed world events, arts, sports, global business, travel and philosophy among many other topics. He kept switching languages on her… but she kept up. It was easy to see how the first operative had been caught. The profile on the character they had to play called for a level of sophistication not to be believed. Damn Webb! But to be fair to catch this man a person had to be his equal … and that was not easy.

Three weeks of training had come down to this night and all their lives depended on how well she carried off the charade.

"Shall we dance?" he stood and offered his hand.

Mac took it and walked into his arms. Harm put his poker face on and reminded himself that this was a mission and Mac's life depended on his keeping his emotions under control.

"You are an amazing woman Cassandra." Justin said. Cassandra was the name Webb had used for the fictitious character that she now was giving life.

"Thank you Justin. It is not often that I encounter a man as yourself. Knowledgeable, charming and deadly." She lied. That description fit Harm to a tee.

"You find that attractive?" He glided her across the floor to the Johnny Mathis being played.

"Particularly the deadly part." She dropped her voice an octave.

He sighed "Which brings us to business." 

"So soon?" She pouted.

"I know my dear, however if we get the business out of the way now then we have all the time in the world for the pleasure." They locked eyes and he bent his head and kissed her. She kissed him back all the while feeling Harm's eyes on her.

She was wrong. Harm recognized what was about to happen and had a coughing fit. As a matter of courtesy he turned his back to finish the fit. By the time he turned back the kiss was over. There were some things a man didn't need to see even if he knew.

Justin raised his head. "I repeat you are an amazing woman Cassandra." He snapped his fingers and two men appeared. She in turn beckoned to her assistants. The six stood as one group and Saint Clair gave instructions. "We have got the business of the matter that Cassandra came for to attend to." He kept his arm protectively round Mac's waist. "You all will follow."

"Not happening." Harm said. "She travels with us." 

Saint Clair looked to Mac to contradict. She didn't, "I told you Justin they go EVERY where with me." He looked at her. "There too." She confirmed. She touched his cheek. "Patience my dear. Business first pleasure later." She disentangled herself.

"Get the car." She instructed Webb. To Saint Clair she said, "You lead I follow." She winked at him then walked out with Harm in tow.

==========================================

2318 LOCAL

PRIVATE WAREHOUSE

The six entered the warehouse. Webb did a quick walk around the facility to ensure that they were alone. They were.

"Your men are dedicated to their work." Saint Clair observed "Or maybe not." He ran his eyes over the figure-hugging outfit that Mac had on, the slit in the dress allowing a glimpse of well-defined legs as she walked.

She returned the look then said "The weapons?"

"This way." They moved to a set of crates. One of Saint Clair's men opened one. Harm stepped forward and handed the weapon to Mac. She cranked it "Good balance." She observed.

"Check the rest." She instructed Harm and Webb. 

Twenty minutes later. "They check out." Webb reported.

Still handling the weapon she said, "Pay the man."

"Yes ma'am." Webb went to collect the money Harm took his place at her side. The end was coming and who knew how it would go down.

Webb was at the back of the limo removing the case of money when all hell broke loose. 

"Freeze! No body move! FBI!" 

"Shit!" Harm said.

"You double crossed me!" Saint Clair accused.

"Collect yourself Justin. I'm about to be arrested just like you." She replied. That gave him pause, by that time the five were surrounded and indeed arrested.

==========================================

0118 LOCAL

MIAMI POLICE STATION

Mac and Saint Clair were in one room with the "hence men" in another. The door opened and an Officer called for Mac to follow him. 

"Where are you taking her!" Saint Clair demanded.

"Don't worry you'll follow soon enough." The Officer assured him.

Mac was shown to another room where Harm was already seated. They maintained the charade. 

At last Webb walked in. "I finally got this mess worked out. You are free to leave."

Harm leaped forward at the CIA Agent and pinned him to the wall. "You telling me that the CIA didn't tell the FBI that there was an operation going on!?"

"Harm! Let him go! Harm!" Mac ordered, "Kill him and you'll really have to stay here."

Harm abruptly let him go. "Now what."

Webb adjusted his clothes and smiled "We did it! Mac you were great! Despite the mess up at the end we got Saint Clair!"

"Oh good." Mac said. "Then take me home. Playing other people makes me tired." She walked out. The men looked and each other "You heard the lady." Harm said. 

THE END


End file.
